This invention relates to lottery systems for conducting lottery games and casino gaming systems for gaming units such as slot machines and video poker machines and, more particularly, to incorporating wagering games with enhanced prize structures derived from multiple plays in such lottery and gaming systems.
Various lottery and gaming systems incorporating wagering games having differing prize structures have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,291 to Moody discloses an invention allowing two, three or more keno games to be played on the same keno ticket while at the same time allowing the results of the keno games to be blended together to provide new winning keno combinations to be available to the player. A keno ticket is provided with two or more, and preferably three, sections for each possible numbered spot. The player selects one or more numbered spots on the keno ticket. Twenty numbers are drawn corresponding to the first section of the keno ticket. The keno balls are then re-mixed and another twenty numbers are drawn corresponding to the second section of the keno ticket. If more than two sections are provided on each keno ticket, the step of re-mixing the keno balls and drawing another twenty numbers corresponding to each additional section of the keno ticket is repeated. Each section game is treated separately to determine whether the player has a winning ticket. Another determination is made as to whether the player has winning combinations on each individual numbered spot depending on which section of each numbered spot has matching drawn numbers. The player, alternatively, may also select one or more of the sections of each numbered spot so that the player may play different groups of number spots over the course of consecutive draws of keno numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,407 to Parker, Jr. et al. discloses a gambling game including the steps of preparing a plurality of gaming cards with indicia of identification, and a plurality of gaming symbols on a face of the card. The indicia of identification is recorded within a database of a central computer system. The gaming cards are then distributed to a plurality of remote gaming sites, where they are distributed to a plurality of remote gaming card dispensing machines networked to the central computer system. Participants can purchase for a predetermined amount of money, the gaming cards from the remote gaming card dispensing machines. The purchase requests are communicated over the network by the central computer system, and if approved the remote gaming card dispensing machines will issue a gaming card to the participant. A first set of symbols is generated and communicated over the network to a plurality of displays, allowing the participants to determine if they hold a winning card by completely matching the symbols generated with the symbols on their gaming cards. If no winner is determined, subsequent symbols are generated and communicated until the symbols complete a match on at least one participants gaming card. The process continues until a participant completes a match and wins. If a participant wins on the generation of the first set of symbols, they win a progressive and secondary jackpot. Otherwise, the progressive jackpot carries over until the next playing of the gambling game, and the subsequent winner wins only the secondary jackpot.